disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dangerous Minds (TV series)
Dangerous Minds is an American drama television series that aired on ABC network between September 1996 and March 1997. The series is based on the motion picture film, Dangerous Minds. Annie Potts stars in the lead role originated by Michelle Pfeiffer. Cast *Annie Potts as Louanne Johnson *Stanley Anderson as Bud Bartkus *Jenny Gago as Amanda Bardoles *Michael Jace as Jerome Griffin *Tamala Jones as Callie Timmons *Vicellous Reon Shannon as Cornelious Hawkins *Cedrik Terrell as James Revill *Maria Costa as Blanca Guerrero *LaToya Howlett as Alvina Edwards *Greg Serano as Gusmaro Lopez Plot Based on a real person and on the movie of the same name, Marine veteran Louanne Johnson is an unconventional teacher who inspires her class of bright but "difficult" inner-city students, and makes a real difference in their lives, outside school as well as inside. Episode list All 17 episodes are 60 minutes long. Season 1 (1996-1997) ;Pilot Episode 1 Original Air Dates-Monday, September 30, 1996) Louanne has misgivings about the job, and scant details about her predecessor. As Louanne starts to connect with the kids, three draw special attention: one tough who misses school to help his family financially; an aggressive lad interested in trains; and a girl who's raising her own child. Soon, Louanne finds that she, too, may need help-when she faces the girl's abusive boyfriend. ;Hair Affair Episode 2 Original Air Dates-Monday, October 7, 1996 Due to financial cutbacks, Louanne accepts a student's suggestion to hold a fund-raiser; Gusmaro becomes increasingly disturbed about belonging to a street gang. ;See Me Episode 3 Original Air Dates-Monday, October 14, 1996 Louanne arranges for Cornelius to return to school, an action which angers Bartkus; Gusmaro is reluctant to list his date of birth and Social Security number on a form; and the students prepare for a practice job interview. ;Bad Apple Episode 4 Original Air Dates-Monday, October 21, 1996 Louanne tries to reach a new student, "a hyperactive underachieve", and she makes a first visit to Mickey's Tavern, the faculty's weekly hangout. Meanwhile, James is inspired by Mr. Griffin to plant an apricot tree in the schoolyard. ;Family Ties Episode 5 Original Air Dates-Monday, October 28, 1996 When an unpopular student is slain, it turns out there's no one to bury him; the father of Callie's daughter returns, which delights the little girl, but not Callie; James and Gusmaro try to turn a goose into a pet. ;The Code Episode 6 Original Air Dates-Monday, November 11, 1996 Louanne tries to understand "the code" to which her students adhere when two students swear that they won't continue a fight, and after Gusmaro is arrested for stealing a CD that someone else placed in his backpack. The class visits Alcatraz. ;Need Deep Episode 7 Original Air Dates-Monday, November 18, 1996 When Blanca contemplates having a baby with her boyfriend so he can leave his gang, Louanne presses her to reconsider; James thinks his community service will be a piece of cake until he's ordered to serve as companion to a severely disabled boy; and Callie worries about her daughter's safety when Callie's mother's boyfriend becomes abusive. ;Jumped Episode 8 Original Air Dates-Monday, November 25, 1996 After James is viciously beaten in the locker room, Louanne places herself in jeopardy by trying to find the attackers. Meanwhile, Gusmaro, also attempting to help, considers joining a new gang; and Cornelius seeks a videotape that depicts the assault. ;Evolution Episode 9 Original Air Dates-Monday, December 9, 1996 After Callie shows compassion for a convicted child molester who's being beaten by protestors, her reaction is questioned by others. Meanwhile, Chaka and James try to photograph a ghost; and Blanca is hospitalized with a bleeding ulcer. ;Trust Me Episode 10 Original Air Dates-Monday, December 16, 1996 When the students suspect a newcomer of being a narc, Louanne tries to prove them wrong. Meanwhile, Callie is worried about possible repercussions for having informed on a drug dealer; and Hal asks Louanne out to dinner. ;Moonstruck Episode 11 Original Air Dates-Monday, December 30, 1996 Cornelius is attracted to Callie and encourages by Mr. Griffin to ask her out. Meanwhile, James, who wants to have his grades raised in order to try out for basketball, strikes a deal with Louanne. ;To'e Me Up, To'e Me Down Episode 12 Original Air Dates-Monday, January 6, 1997) The news that her ex-husband is remarrying affects Louanne; a teacher's death causes Barkus to change his approach to students; and Cornelius is reluctant to take his graffiti talents to a higher level. ;The Feminine Mystique Episode 13 Original Air Dates-Monday, January 13, 1997 Louanne arranges for a house to be built by volunteer labor for Blanca and her family, whose home was destroyed by fire. But when she asks the students for their help, she learns that the construction site is disputed territory between two rival gangs. ;Everybody Wants It Episode 14 Original Air Dates-Monday, February 10, 1997 The students ask (and some fail to ask) each other to a school Valentine's dance; Louanne takes a job as a waitress; Gusmaro works delivering liquor; and a new student joins the academy program. ;Three Guns Episode 15 Original Air Dates-Saturday, March 1, 1997 Gusmaro is with Louanne when preteens steal her car, and his self-confidence is shaken as a result. Meanwhile, Mr. Griffin brings Tibetan monks to school to talk about nonviolence; and James takes driving lessons from Mr. Bartkus. ;A Different Light Episode 16 Original Air Dates-Saturday, March 8, 1997 As the school's 50th anniversary approaches, Gusmaro discovers that the man for whom its named was a racist. Meanwhile, Blanca learns a secret about Garrity and spreads it; and Alvina rebels against the cafeteria's food. ;Teach, Don't Touch - (final episode) Episode 17 Original Air Dates-Saturday, March 15, 1997 After Louanne hugs a distressed student, the lad accuses her of molesting him. While her class and the faculty support her, opposition comes from the boy's father, who is president of the school board. Criticism Producers Andrew Schneider and Diane Frolov made a character based on real life former U.S. Marine, teacher and author LouAnne Johnson do things that she herself thinks are unethical, inadvisable, and silly. In one episode, the character LouAnne Johnson took her students to a strip club to organize a fundraiser for their school by participating in a hair war. The producers thought that this would make her cute and endearing, ignoring the fact that they wrote LouAnne into taking her underage students to a strip club. In another episode a black character threatens to shoot her teacher because LouAnne encourages his girlfriend to go to college. This never happened outside of the show and the real LouAnne Johnson knew that depicting African American males as violent was wrong and unrealistic. External links * * [http://www.tv.com/show/480/summary.html Dangerous Minds] at TV.com Category:TV series based on films Category:ABC Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:ABC shows